Travesura Realizada
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Los Merodeadores antes de serlo, y una idea que dejará sus huellas en la posteridad.


_Disclaimer: Ojalá todo esto fuera mío, pero no, pertenece a JK Rowling. Aunque a veces tomo prestado a Remus, solo para fines personales... e íntimos._

_

* * *

_**Travesura Realizada**.

— ¡Shh!, ¡Despacio, James!

— ¡Remus! ¡Cuidado! ¡Me pisaste!

— ¡Peter!, ¡Deja de estornudar, nos oirán!

— ¡Sirius! ¡No seas paranoico!

Bajo una capa de invisibilidad, cuatro niños de once años pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se desplazaban en la medianoche por los pasillos del castillo.  
Las clases habían comenzado menos de un mes atrás y en esas pocas semanas los cuatro se habían hecho muy amigos.

— Remus, ¿Puedes por favor dejar de repetir que nos van a descubrir?, ¡No nos pueden ver!, Te aseguro que mi capa es auténtica y por lo tanto efectiva— murmuró James mientras se dirigian hacia el tercer piso.

— No dudo de eso, pero insisto que es peligroso, nos pueden expulsar. Filch no me cae bien.

— A nadie le cae bien. Pero es un idiota, no creo que se de cuenta — Dijo Sirius en voz baja sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¿Alguno sabe con seguridad a donde vamos?—preguntó Peter algo temeroso.

— Es una buena pregunta, la verdad no tenemos idea, solo vamos a recorrer — contestó James risueño.

Una vez que subieron las escaleras que dirigian al tercer piso, y salieron de abajo de la capa, James la dobló cuidadosamente y la guardó.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Miren esto! Es increíble, armaduras, estatuas viejas —exclamó Sirius como si aquél lugar fuese el más maravilloso del mundo— ¿Creen que alguna esté encantada?

— Seguramente, es cuestión de averiguarlo. ¡Que estatua más fea!— dijo de pronto James.

— Es la bruja tuerta, Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, descubrió la cura de la viruela de dragón—explicó Remus—¡vaya!, no creía que tuviese una estatua acá en Hogwarts.

— ¿Cómo sabes quien es?

— Lo leí— dijo con timidez el pequeño hombre-lobo.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó eufórico Sirius, mirando detrás de la bruja— ¡Es genial! ¡miren! ¡por Merlín! ¡Miren!

— Es una estúpida estatua, Black, ¿Qué tiene de genial?— dijo James mirando en el mismo lugar que su amigo.

— Esto no es solo una estúpida estatua, es un pasadizo. Lo sé, he visto varias de estas en la casa de mi tío Alphard, solo hay que lograr abrirla— respondió Sirius.

— ¿Y sabes como?— preguntó Peter tan intrigado como los otros tres niños.

— No — la cara de sus amigos no pudo expresar más decepción— ¡Mentira!— exclamó con una enorme sonrisa— Si sé como. Cuando era más chico mi tío nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mi, varios hechizos para poder abrir sus pasadizos y por lo general del otro lado ocultaba regalos para nosotros, algunas de esas palabras debería funcionar con esta.

Sirius sacó su varita y le dio un golpecito en la joroba de la bruja tuerta, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar algo, escucharon pasos.

— ¡Es Filch!— exclamó Peter— ¡James, la capa!

En pocos segundos estaban nuevamente los cuatro bajo la capa. Respirando agitadamente por el susto. La señora Norris, la odiosa gata del celador, se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaban los estudiantes. Olfateó y maulló, pero como Argus Filch era incapaz de verlos obligó al felino a seguir recorriendo junto a él.  
Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y coincidieron en que lo mejor era volver a sus habitaciones, esa noche habia sido de demasiada emoción para sus inocentes once años.  
Entre risas y charlas regresaban a su sala común, cuando James que encabezaba el grupo, que seguía invisible, se chocó con alguien. Tuvo que sacarse la capa, debió hacerlo.

— Pro..Profesora McGonagall— tartamudeó.

— Me preguntaba donde podían estar cuatro de mis alumnos de primer año, ahora lo sé, ¿Alguna explicación de porque husmeaban por el castillo?

Sirius fue quien le respondió.

— Fue Peter, profesora. Hoy a la tarde ese chico de Slytherin..¿Snape, se llama? si, creo que si, bueno él, le lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que el pobre Peter se desorientara y se perdió en el castillo, y bueno, Remus, James y yo fuimos a buscarlo.

— Que buen acto de su parte, señor Black. De todas formas me encantaría que este sábado los cuatro se presentasen en mi oficina al mediodía, tengo algo que seguro les va a interesar. Tiene que ver con premios. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

Un rato después cada uno estaba en su cama.

—¡Que buena mentira, Sirius! ¡Ahora seguro McGonagall te dará un premio!—dijo Peter alegre.

— No seas ingenuo. Es obvio que McGonagall no se creyó la mentira de Sirius. Lo de los premios que habla es de los trofeos que vamos a tener que limpiar como castigo— repuso Remus.

— Eso es cierto, pudiste haber inventado algo mejor, Black, ni un mes en Hogwarts y mi primer castigo, mamá se va enojar conmigo si se entera—dijo James algo malhumorado.

— Es un estúpido castigo, no van a echarnos. Además estuvo muy bueno. Vine a Hogwarts a dejar una huella, no quiero ser un alumno más del montón, pero para eso los necesito a ustedes, a los tres. Entre todos vamos a ser famosos, aun después de haber terminado séptimo año, acuerdense lo que les digo. Y para eso tengo un plan.

—¿Y cual ese plan, mente maquiavélica?— preguntó Lupin.

— Nos va a llevar un tiempo, pero vamos a lograrlo, lo sé. Por empezar sino queremos ser descubiertos de nuevo, necesitamos algo que nos avise quien está cerca nuestro, quien no, y saber donde está a quien queremos buscar.

— Un mapa— sugirió James encantado, mejor dicho, fascinado con la idea que proponía el chico de ojos grises, él tampoco quería ser un alumno más— deberíamos crear un mapa que nos avise donde está por ejemplo, Filch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, o el que sea y así los esquivamos.

— Pero para eso habría que hacer los planos del castillo detalladamente para saber donde está cada uno, sino no tiene gracia, no sabríamos para donde ir—intervino Remus.

— Esa idea es fabulosa. Un mapa que muestre a todos, donde están, lo que hacen, cada minuto de cada día. ¡Genial!. Yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes—exclamó Sirius al borde de la exaltación.

—Si vamos a hacer semejante proyecto, deriamos buscarnos un nombre ¿no creen?, algo así como Los Merodeadores.

James,Sirius y Remus miraron boquiabiertos al restante amigo. Peter le devolvió la mirada algo desconcertado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?, ¡fue una sugerencia nada más! Podemos llmarnos de otra forma, o simplemente mantener nuestros nombres.

—¡NO! ¡Tu idea es muy buena, Peter!—exclamó James abrazándolo— De aquí en más seremos Los Merodeadores y tendremos un mapa que solo nosotros podremos leer y por el que muchos darían la vida.

— Hoy puedo dormir tranquilo—dijo Sirius ya acomodado entre las cobijas— mañana veremos que nos depara el destino, pero por hoy.. ¿Travesura realizada, Merodeadores?.

— Travesura realizada— respondieron a coro.


End file.
